Free Me
by luv.is.better.nagisa
Summary: Me,I'm not what I used to be, Why? because of HIM" .SasuSaku High school fic,other couples included
1. Chapter 1 Back Home

Free me

Chapter 1 Back Home

* * *

_"I used to work for the government until that one mission, I wish they could free me from this. This hell"_

_SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema and NaruHina._

_

* * *

_

**Hola my dear readers I have a new story out :) just came to me and I had to write it. Don't worry I'll update same with my other awesome stories. Ahaha well... maybe not so awesome.... your opinion...**

**So ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I walked the dark empty streets as the rain fell. The nice cool rain. It was the end of February and I was walking through the streets to my old condo in southern Konoha.

God how I hated this place, But I loved it at the same time.

So many memories, Some good some very upsetting and dark.

But I've gotten over the bad stuff.... Well I tell myself that a lot.

I kept on walking when I finally reached the building I was heading to.

It was very modern but some details were still the same like the front elevators.

I took the elevator after all there weren't any people at two in the morning in the elevators unless they were drunk or went partying.... on a Sunday.

I finally got to my old condo and dug my key into the lock.

I was anxious to get home and see if they evicted my stuff.

I walked in and surprisingly everything was still there.

"So Tsunade sama left my stuff... hmm interesting" I said aloud as I walked into th living room and found two gifts with a letter each on it.

One from Tsunade sama

Other from Ino pig,Tenten (panda) and Hinata chan (my besties from grade one :)

I read Tsunade sama's letter first but being the immature retard I was opened the present like a kid on Christmas morning.

It was a black short ruffled skirt with a white shirt with a black tie.

_God it was boring maybe I'll change it up a bit._

_I then ripped oped the letter which was beside me it said_

_Dear Sakura_

_You'll be starting school on Monday and hopefully you got the uniform._

_I have been elected to be the principal as of last week._

_The school is Konoha fire leaf high Private school it's on Kamari. Dr_

_So don't worry and meet me at my office before the first bell which is at eight thirty am._

_Thanks_

_Your elder Tsunade_

"Thats great another stupid prep wannabe school" I thought aloud as I went to my coach.

I didn't feel like sleeping I could not sleep. It wouldn't affect me in any way.

Ever since that day I've never been the same.

**-Flashback-**

_**A thirteen year old Sakura was running armed with a gun.**_

_**She was on a mission to assassinate a person who killed over forty people in the year.**_

_**She ran after the person who stopped and turned to a corner leading Sakura into the wrong path.**_

_**She stopped and was soon pushed against the wall and injected with some red fluid.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**She screamed but the stranger covered her mouth.**_

_**He whispered**_

_**"I've given you the gift enjoy it and pass it on"**_

_**And with that he disappeared leaving a shook in up Sakura on the floor.**_

_**The other agents rushed to her side sending her to the hospital.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Next she opened Ino's and the girls gift.

It was the necklace.

The one they had years ago but never got the chance to give Sakura.

It was a crescent moon hung on a unbreakable silver chain as strong as their friendship and finally she would get to see them after all those years.

A smile crept onto her face she knew Ino,Tenten and Hinata knew about her and the government and how she was injected with something, But they didn't know what she was acapable of after all she did leave to train for her 'gift'.

She then opened the letter it read

_Hey Forehead_

_It took us forever to write this letter because of Tenten telling me to change most of the stuff._

_By the way we have the same schedules :)_

_I forced Tsunade.... and I know your going to ask how I have my ways._

_Anywho we got to get going …. and enjoy the present!!!!!_

_See you Monday._

_Love_

_Your besties_

_Hinata, Tenten and the awesome Ino --u-n-a-we-s-3-o-m---e sorry that was Tenten..._

I grinned as I put down the letter and changed into my uniform.

After all it was seven thirty am.

I then put on the crescent necklace along with another necklace shaped like a cross which I called it a Rosario it was passed down in my family I had to wear it it was left to me by my grandmother before she passed away. Then I added a red belt with black knee socks, Put on my shoes grabbed my keys and phone and headed out the window.

Yes the window.

It's easier I don't have to lock the door after all I had a huge tree in front and yes I lived on the twelfth floor.

One of my gifts were to jump from high places and not kill myslef.

I walked down the non busy street when I finally reached the snobby prep school.

Thank Kami there wasn't anyone there.

I began to head to the back of the school where I saw a pretty garden.

"Note to self come here at night" I thought aloud as I turned around and headed to the office.

I walked casually when I saw a guy with dark chicken butt hair stare at me.

Yeah I know I have long pink hair don't rub it in people.

I got to the office and opened it without a care letting it slam and awaken my sleeping guardian.

Tsunade sama.

"Huh who the hell slammed... Oh good morning Sakura I heard Ino tell you about you and the other girls having the same schedule anyways here you are and be careful around the school grounds okay" Tsunade said as she looked at me with a smile.

"Yes Tsunade sama thank you" I said as left the office.

The halls were now filled with people.… most of them stupid preps.

Yes I have an unhealthy obsession with hating preps /prep wannabes/ fangirls etc....

I looked at the paper Tsunade sama gave me.

My locker number was 122 beside Hinata's and some guy named Naruto.

Wait Naruto his name seems familiar.

Oh yeah I use to hang out with him when we were little. Man he was so blond and hyperactive.

I then slammed my locker shut and walked off to class when some random girls were running screaming

**"SASUKE MAKE MY BABIES"**

another one shouting

**"LOVE MEEEE"**

One with blue ish purple ish hair ran into the direction I was walking in.

Let's just say I let inner Sakura out stcuk my fist out infront of me and punched her square in the face.

She the covered her face with her hands and glared at me shouting

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT BITCH"

I answered

"Listen either you shut up and learn to not be blind and walk into a person got it"

I stared into her eyes as my eyes began to change darker.

Redder

Her eyes widened as she whimpered and ran off to the rest of the preppy whores as they glared at me.

I then realized the dark haired guy from before was in the crowd...

Wait crowd what the hell

"Eh whatever" I thought myself as I headed to class.

I opened the door to reveal no one was there so I took the seat in the back beside the window.

I then heard footsteps as the dark haired guy entered the room.

He then walked up to the desk I was sitting in.

"It's my desk get out" He said coldly.

"I was here before and isn't it pick you own desk" I said emotionlessly.

Man this guy was an trying to play it cool, Tch so fake.

"It's my usual desk get out" he said again.

"Okay listen stop trying to play it cool your so obvious and go-get-a-different-desk" I said as still remained emotionless.

He was turning red but then cooled down.

"I can so read him like a book" I thought as I saw him sit down to the desk next to mine.

I then saw Ino look around until she saw me and scream on top of her lungs.

**"OH MY FUCKING KAMI AHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKURA I'VE MISSED YOU"** Ino screeched as she pulled me into a death grip which I didn't seem to mind.

Then Hinata and Tenten joined the hug as people gave us weird looks.

"Hey guys your going to kill her give the girl some air" A voice said.

I looked around and saw him.

The one and only Naruto Uzamaki.

"Wait I know you... OH MY GOD SAKURA CHAN IT'S BEEN SO LONG AYHGSKJFHLADS" Naruto said as he pulled me into a hyperactive blond death grip hug.

And yes this one hurt a bit.

"Hey Naruto how have you been" I said casually as I smirked.

"Oh I've been good I went to the market …. ramen..... ramen... and then teme stole the whole pack" Naruto said telling his life story.

He was annoying but a good friend like when we were little we helped each other after all we were both orphaned.

"Wait I know a teme" I said as I thought.

I grinned widely and remembered who he was.

**"CHICKEN ASS HAIRED BASTARD YOUR BACK"** I shouted as I laughed like a retard as the other did too.

"Hey Sakura chan they haven't called him that since grade one wait... ohhhhh" Naruto said as he laughed too.

I met Sasuke when we were little I use to love him I was just a fangirl I then realized he was just a boy and then I became closer to him but I moved because of my government training.

Thank Kami to that.

"He looked at me with wide eyes and said

"So that's how I know you" He said as he put his head on his arms obviously he was tired.

"Hey Saki I saw you hit that girl, you sent her flying to the lockers you even made a dent" Tenten said giggling like crazy.

"Eh is Kaka sensai here yet" I said shrugging.

They looked at me wide eyes gaping.

"What" I said getting pissed off.

"You know the pervert" Naruto said as I laughed.

"Let's just say we've met" I said as he miraculously entered the classroom.

When I got injected with the fluid Kakashi sensai helped me through it all after all he trained me a bit with my gift.

"Hello class I was coming to class when some ducks passed and I had to stop....." He said as the class yelled.

"LIAR"

I covered my ears and said

"What the fuck"

My ears were pretty sensitive I could hear from miles away after all it was also part of my freaking 'gift'.

"Well …. Ah Haruno Sakura your here are you doing better" He said as the class stared at me.

"Hn well I've been doing good I assi... helped as the agency it's all good" I said as I mentally slapped my head.

Why the fuck did I say that. Damn it.

"Well would you like to come up to class and talk about yourself goals,hates,favorites etc" He said as he sat down at his desk.

"Uh sure" I said as I stood up and walked up in front of the classroom.

They stared at me as my eyes brightened (another part of my gift) to a nice bright jade green.

"My name is Sakura I like some things, I hate preps, fangirls, inconsiderate assholes etc my goal in life is well something that you shouldn't know about" I said as I sat back down at my desk stared at the board.

Kakashi smiled I could see it under his mask.

Ino then texted me she wrote

**"Meet me and the girls 2nd period we'll ditch and go to the coffee place"**

I texted back

**"Kayy see you then lol"**

And with that I put away my phone and fell asleep normally.

For once

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) Please Review and check my other stories please**

**Ba Bye ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

Free Me 

Chapter 2 Realization

_**Forgot to write this down last time **_

_**Don't own Naruto or the songs but I will with the help of my league of evil chocolate bunnies :D okay just exaggerated for a minute there.... soooooo**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**

* * *

**

"**Meet me and the girls 2nd period we'll ditch and go to the coffee place"**

**I texted back**

"**Kayy see you then lol"**

**And with that I put away my phone and fell asleep normally.**

**For once**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura chan wake up please"

I heard a voice say as I felt my shoulders shake.

My vision started coming back when I lifted my head

I then saw a blob of purple. I then realized it was Hinata chan.

"Oh hey Hinata are we going yet" I asked as she nodded.

I then stood up from my desk and lazily made my way to the door where Pig, Hinata chan and Tenten were waiting.

"Hey forehead you okay your eyes seem different" Ino said as her 'worry' face appeared.

"Oh yeah let's go I really need a coffee" I said as I dragged the girls out the door with me.

"Hey Saki do you have a car yet" Tenten asked as we headed over to the schools parking lot.

I hope Tsunade won't notice. Generally I am a straight A student but I turned into a pure rebel after my government training.

It made me stronger physically and mentally.

"Oh well I don't need one remember" I said as I watched Tenten slap her forehead.

"Uh damn it I almost forgot about that" she said as we stood in parking lot like idiots.

We were sixteen and I did have my license.

But I know Tsunade wouldn't buy me a car and I never really seemed to care.

Then a blur of blond flashed in front of us.

_Naruto._

Hinata turned fifty shades of red and I giggled. The girls joined in after.

"Hey you guys need a ride I'll give you one me and the other guys are going to the café" Naruto offered as we nodded.

We headed over to his car.

It was bright orange.

I had to cover my eyes before his shiny piece of crap that was apparently called a car blinded me.

"Come on I'm already late" Naruto shouted as we went into the so called car cough-piece-of-shit-cough.

I called shot gun.

Oh man how I regretted it.

"**NARUTO YOUR GOING TO HIT THE TREE... AHHHHHH NOT THE OLD LADY..... NARUTO YOU JUST HIT THE A STOP SIGN AGAIN... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** We shouted as the car came to a stop.

Who in their right mind gave him a drivers license.

I looked behind.

The school was only a hundred meters away.

What the fuck!

I got out of the car and walked up to the café.

I instantly went up to front cashier not even caring the the others were still outside.

**I NEED MY DAMN COFFEE.**

I then ordered my coffee and saw the others already at a table with chicken assed haired bastard.

"Hey Saki are you going to the club with us tonight" Tenten asked as I smirked.

They looked at me weirdly.

"Your going to a club on a Monday and were sixteen nice" I said as I sat down beside the so called Teme sipping my coffee.

They sweat dropped.

"We'll go for a little while plus remember forehead what you told me you were going to do tommorow" Ino said as she grinned widely.

I barely choked on my coffee.

And no I don't spit out my precious coffee.

They stared at me as I sheepishly smiled and scratched my head.

"Ino pig you weren't supposed to say that out loud" I said as I finished my empty coffee cup and threw it into the garbage.

Which was on the other side of the room.

They stared at me for awhile and then I stood up and said

"Listen I'll meet you guys at Pigs house in three hours okay"

And with that I left.

* * *

"How did she do that" Naruto said as the girls face turned serious.

"Uh she has a good shot" Tenten lied as they looked at each other worried.

"W well we have e to o go Naruto kun bye" Hinata said as she dragged the blond and brunette out the door.

"Phew that was close" Ino said rubbing imaginary sweat off her forehead.

They nodded and left to prepare at Ino's house.

* * *

"Something is with Sakura" Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Maybe she had.... ramen...... mascot...... bunnies......" Naruto thought as they sweat dropped.

"She has a secret" Shikamaru who had been there the whole time but sat quietly answered.

"I agree with Nara" Neji said as he too had been sitting quietly.

They all nodded.

"Hey Teme don't you remember Sakura when we were little remember how you told me you liked her ..." Naruto said nudging the dark haired guy.

Sasuke then instantly covered the Blond's mouth.

"I never did dobe" Sasuke said coldly as Neji and Shikamaru smirked.

"Liar" Naruto mumbled through his hand.

* * *

I climbed up to my bedroom window and slid into my peaceful home.

God how I wish it was always like this.

I then headed over to my closet and picked out some reasonable clothing.

I chose a lime green corset that went down to my waist with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black heal boots.

And don't worry I still had my necklaces on.

My stomach growled as I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I took out some raw steaks.

I instantly ate them.

_Raw._

This is what I mean by I hate this gift.

I had to survive on either flesh or blood.

I could eat and drink other stuff but this actually helps me survive.

Kakashi sensai was the one who found out that piece of information.

I then washed my hands and face and left to Ino's house.

Sure I was three hours early but who really cares?

So I again headed out my window and ran to Pig's house.

I then passed Sasuke.

Hehe I actually called him Sasuke.

He looked confused after all I was running pretty fast.

I probably looked like a blur of pink to him.

I then looked back at him.

He looked so cute when he was confused and I admit I think he's cute.

I don't like to bottle up my feelings after all.

_Only the dark ones._

I then realized I was at Ino pig's front door.

I rang the door bell until she slammed the door opened.

"**LEARN TO RING ONCE YOU....** Oh hey Sakura why are you here so early" Ino said as my face turned serious.

"We need to talk" I said as she nodded vicariously as I entered her nice home and I mean nice it was almost like a mansion.

Well her closet was a mansion.

Actually when you think about it it's like fifty shopping malls.

Okay maybe less than that but still it's pretty big.

We went to her bedroom which may I mention was painted a pinkish red.

Just saying it's not like I want it.... okay maybe I do.

"Are they suspecting me" I asked as Ino nodded with her head down.

"Yeah but Sakura you never told me and the girls what you can really do" Ino said looking into my eyes.

"I'll show you one" I said as my eyes turned bright yellow.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

**"I WANT TO GET INJECTED TOO"** Ino said as I laughed.

"Ino pig trust me you don't there are ups and downs to what I am" I said as she looked at me questionably.

"So Ino like my outfit does it approve you Ino pig taste" I said quickly changing the subject.

"I don't like it … I FUCKING LOVE IT YOU LOOK AWESOME" Ino shouted as I laughed.

Then the doorbell rang.

I answered it and realized it was the dark haired **basturd.**

And yes I called him a basturd.

A new nickname for him.

Yay.

He stared at me for what seemed to be a minute and walked in.

Yes I know I look hot.

Don't blame me it's from the injection.

I then realized I was wandering into Ino's kitchen.

"M mm I smell coffee" I said as I unconsciously walked into the kitchen.

Then I crashed into something.

"Sasuke" I said as if I growled.

"Get out of my way chicken ass haired bastard" I said as I smelt the coffee.

"You get out of my way" He said once again trying to act cool.

"God damn it stop trying to act cool it's so fake" I said getting pissed off.

"How do you know I'm trying to play it cool" he said leaning down closer to my face.

I stayed emotionless.

"Now your trying to be a player, your just like a book your easy to read"I said as his eyes widened.

"Sasuke do me a favor be yourself around me please" I said as I tried to make a run for it to the coffee.

He was speechless but sill stood in my way.

**"I WANT MY COFFEEEEEEE"** I whined as he smirked and got out of my way.

I ran and realized it was all gone.

**"NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY MEEE MMEEEEEEEEEEE"** I cried as Sasuke and Ino pig watched me laughing.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV **

I was walking from the kitchen where I finished all the coffee when someone crashed into me.

It was Sakura.

She growled at me and said

"Get out of my way chicken ass haired bastard"

Nice name, Only she calls me that.

I decided to play it cool.

"You get out of my way"

She then said

"God damn it stop trying to play it cool it's so fake"

How does she know.

"How do you know I'm playing it cool" I said leaning closer to her face.

She didn't care.

"Now your trying to be a player, Your like a book your easy to read" she said.

My eyes widened.

No girl or human being had ever been able to read me.

Well it's been years.

Nara was right she does a secret.

She then said

"Sasuke do me a favor be yourself around me please"

I then smirked as she ran to the kitchen to the coffee probably.

She then whined and fakely cried as she realized Ino and I drank it all.

* * *

About an hour later everyone came and we headed to the club.

We arrived ten minutes later to a small club.

I quickly ran inside wanting to get a drink.

The club didn't have a lot of people in it after all it was a Monday night.

I then ran in and sat down at the bar on a bar stool.

"Hey aren't you too young" He said as I stared him in the eyes.

He instantly gave me a drink.

I sipped it as I watched the people dance.

Ino pig somehow managed to get drunk in the first five minutes and was grinding against some guy.

Hinata was hiding behind Naruto.

Congrats to you Hinata chan.

Shikamaru was talking to some dirty blond chick.

Neji and Tenten were dancing.

But away from each other and Sasuke.

Well he was sitting next to me sipping a drink.

"Well Sasuke are you going to listen to my proposal" I said as he smirked which I later did too.

"I guess" Was all he said.

I then went up to dance.

The on went on and on then a new one was played.

It was I Promised Myself by Basshunter.

I then froze as the lyrics played through my head.

_**I promised myself**_

_**I promised I'd wait for you**_

_**The midnight hour**_

_**I know you'll shine on through.**_

And with that I had a memory flashback.

* * *

"**Hey Sakura why are you leaving" A seven year old Sasuke asked as he looked at the rosette.**

"**Sasuke I have to" Sakura said sadly.**

**His expression saddened.**

"**But I'll come back" She said as she smiled and he did too.**

**She was about to leave.**

"**Sasuke remember when you said you never had your first kiss and everyone made fun of you because of it" She said as he nodded.**

"**Well now you can go rub it in their faces" She said as she lightly kissed him on the lips.**

**He blushed furiously. **

"**Sasuke I promise I'll wait for you" and with that she left.**

* * *

I then left the club and ran.

I ran until I reached the school garden.

It was about one am.

I the dropped to the ground on my knees and for the first time in awhile

I cried.

The moon shun as it created a beautiful image of the garden.

How could I forget.

I promised.

But does he remember?

* * *

**DONE!!!! Like it? Review please**

** :)**

**I'll take requests too just to let you know.**


	3. Chapter 3 Planning The Holidays

Free Me

Chapter 3 Planning The Holidays

Hello peoples I don't own Naruto or any of the songs..... I WILL BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! … that wasn't me.... or was it ;)

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I finally finished crying.

But I felt sad, more depressed I guess.

I stood up my eyes neon green.

And I ran to my condo bedroom.

How could I forget.

I promised.

I fucking promised.

But I can't love him like I did before.

I'm a monster.

They call me a demon for Kami's sake.

I climbed through my window and secluded myself in my peaceful quite room.

He won't remember … as long as nothing triggers his memory.

Holy shit that would be bad.

I lied down onto my bed, crossing my arms over my head.

That's it I'm not going.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys where'd Saki go" Tenten asked as she looked around the club for the rosette.

"I r remember r s she was s running g out the e door r" Hinata said blushing deeply as she stood beside Naruto

"I- hic- think she -hic- remembered somewthinger exclusivity cup" Ino said holding on to Neji's shoulder still drunk.

"I think we should hit the hay we have the dreaded awful horrible......" Naruto said as everyone disappeared.

Yes even Ino.

"Hey guys where did you go" Naruto said as he pretended to cry.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

That's it I made up my mind.

I have to leave.

Wait

No

That means I'm running away from my problems.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Life is really being a bitch.

Well at least it's spring break.

Wait spring break.

Shit.

Ino is probably going to force me to go vacationing with her and the others.

I think I'll turn off my phone

I don't think Tsunade sama will know or care for a matter of fact.

She'll be drunk for hours.

So I lay there on my bed for hours stareing at the ceiling.

* * *

"**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT"** Ino shouted as she slammed her hands on the table where they were having lunch.

"What happened troublesome woman" Shikamaru said with a bored expression.

"Something is up with Sakura she's not picking up" Ino said as calmed down and set the phone down on the table.

"Well she's been like that since...." Tenten said as clamped her mouth shut.

She wasn't suppose to say that.

The four boys looked at her with an eager questioning look.

"Ahahahaa well what Tenten meant is Sakura probably isn't feeling well so we got to go.... Bye" Ino said as she dragged her three friends out the cafeteria doors.

The four boys watched their retreating bodies.

"I suggest we visit Haruno" Neji suggested as they nodded.

Ooh man they were in for something.

* * *

"**I WILL FUCKING KILL HER PINK HEAD IF SHE DOESN'T PICK UP"** Ino shouted as birds flew out of the trees.

They were currently walking home.

And yes they happen to ditch a lot.

But who cares really?

Hinata then stopped and looked at the ground.

Tenten and Ino gave her a weird look.

"Hey Hinata chan what happened" Tenten asked as she shook the pearl eyed girl.

"Sakura chan remembered something" She replied.

"Thank god we have our Hinata problem sensing feeling" Ino said as they laughed.

"Do think we should visit her" Tenten asked Hinata as she shook her head.

"Remember what happened years ago, well it has tied together with that memory and knowing Sakura she will go out to the grocery store in about...... today after all she probably doesn't have any food left" Hinata explained.

Then something was remembered.

"Does Sakura even eat anymore, and if she does then what because I don't really remember her eating anything since we got back" Ino said as they nodded.

"Well she does drink stuff.... I think we should ask her and we can't let guys know" Tenten said but was then interrupted by Hinata.

"What is Sakura chan" ?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I slammed my eyes open.

They don't know what I am.

Shit.

They know most of it but I can't tell them.

But they are my best friends.

And they won't care what I am.

Right?

I guess they should come over.

That's it I'm calling_ the pig._

* * *

"Okay she probably turned her cell off.... **HOLY SHIT SHE'S CALLING" **Ino yelled as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket which was ringing.

"Holy shit forehead where have you been …." Ino said but was soon interrupted.

"Oh okay I'll tell them bye" and with that she hung up.

Tenten and Hinata gave her worried looks.

"Uh well forehead said to head over to her house now it's urgent" Ino explained as they hurried to the rosette's condo building.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I sat up and went into my living room.

Turned on the radio channel.

And waited till they came up to my door.

And barged in.

"**WHAT THE HELL FOREHEAD ARE YOU OK DID SOMETHING HAPPEN"** Ino screamed as she pulled me into a deathlike embrace.

"I need help" I said as I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Sakura chan what happened, is it your memory" Hinata asked as she looked into my eyes.

They turned blue.

Her eyes widened.

"W well you know how I left for government training, well I got injected and and …. I'm not the same and I I remembered..." I said as I began to lose my breath.

"It's okay Sakura don't worry you can tell us" Tenten said as she pulled me into a sisterly embrace.

"I I I remembered I m made a p promise to o come e backk for r S S S ..." I said as they looked at me wide eyed.

"**SASUKE"** I screamed.

* * *

**With The Guys POV**

"Someone just screamed my name" Sasuke said as the rest laughed.

"It was your fangirls Teme" Naruto said as the dark haired boy's expression turned serious.

"It was Sakura I still remember her voice from back then" He explained as the other boys looked at him with their mouths gaping.

"Don't you think that sounds stalker ish" Naruto said as the two others nodded.

"Wait Teme do you still like her" Naruto said as he smirked but received a hit on the head and a painful bruise.

"I barely know her anymore and no dobe" Sasuke said as he went silent.

"We better go so her her house is right about … **HOLY SHIT SHE LIVES ON THE HIGHEST FLOOR" **Naruto yelled as he pointed upwards toward the sky.

"This is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru said as they entered the building

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"And that's what I did and told him and yes Hinata I can do that" I explained to them as they smiled.

"Thank Kami so …. are you going to spring break with us" Ino said as she grinned widely.

"I knew you were going to say that and yes as long a Sasuke doesn't remember I'll be okay" I said as I smirked.

"As a matter of fact" Tenten said but was interrupted by my door crashing down.

"**WHAT IS YOUR SECRET SAKURA CHAN"** Naruto being the idiot he was yelled.

It was quite late and I decided to whisper to Ino.

"I'll be back soon just going to get some grocery's"

She nodded and distracted the guys as I ran to my window and jumped out.

Nobody saw.

Thank Kami to that.

I can't handle them right now.

* * *

"**SAKURA CHAN COME OUT"** Naruto yelled as the Ino covered her hand over his mouth.

"She's gone and pack. Tomorrow. Meet us at the front of Sakura's building got it" Ino said coldly as she took off with the girls.

"Something up" Neji said for the first time in that moment.

"Ino's pissed and she's probably inviting us to her cottage up north." Shikamaru said after all he did understand Ino well they use to date in middle school but he ended up cheating on her.

But being Ino she covered up her feelings and acted like she didn't care.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he left.

"Wait Teme where are you going your house is that direction" Naruto shouted as he tried to catch up with Sasuke.

"I have to stop and get some groceries" Sasuke said as he left to the grocery store.

Little did he know that everything would change.

* * *

**Sooooooooo what did you think ??**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I'll update soon **

**Bye :)**


End file.
